movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Stephen Squirrelsky's Gala Premiere
Mickey Mouse - Mickey's Gala PremiereMickey Mouse - Mickey's Gala Premiere https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OFuN82CYGk0 Stephen Squirrelsky's Gala Premiere. (the episode begins) (Song begins) (as the chorus sings) All: Tonight's the night of Stephen Squirrelsky's premiere and everyone around the world will be here, Stephen's great big celebration is the top of abomination success. Hear those people cheer. Yay! All: Hooray! All: They're giving Stephen Squirrelsky a very special treat, His picture's going to be a sensation, Pictures first, Movie seats, Special clothes, Greatest hats, Using weapons, All heroes, Everyone's going to enjoy it now. Owen and Aaron: Congrats! Chris and Pecky: Make way! Vilburt: Whoopie! Nature + Imagine: Here come the movie stars to see the grand premiere of Stephen Squirrelsky, Midnight in Hollywood, Just here those people cheer. (the people arrive) (Out of the limo, Came out Robert and Tanya) (then Johnny Bravo) (Then the royal Waterson Kids) (then Cat and Dog) (Door closes) (on the limbo) (The Weasels peeked out) Dexter: Hello everybody! How do you do? (laughs) Stephen Squirrelsky's premiere is going to go well! Cuddles: A wonderful picture we're going to see. Courage: Magnificent, stupendous, it's so wonderful and great. Tabby-Cat Sisters: We like Stephen with his happy smile, He will throw it right in the aisle. Fluffers: So hello everybody, Wish you were here, For Stephen Squirrelsky's Grand Premiere. (Tails collect tickles when I.M. Weasel and Psy entered, Rocky sneaked in and Rabbit entered) Edd: Hi Tails. Tails: Hi Edd. How are you? Eddy: Oh, we're good. Ed: Yeah. (laughs) Christopher Robin: Come on, guys. (They past him, Then Priscilla came by and Tails gasp) Priscilla: Hi Tails. I haven't seen you. And you're really going to join us for more spoof traveling, I propose. As well as Cream too. (She went in and Tails faint) Tails: Yep. That's right. And so will Cream. (Then Stephen Squirrelsky came out) (along with Sandy Cheeks) (Then it's Andrew Catsmith) (along with Amy Four Paws) (Pikachu sniffs) (and follows) (Everyone enters) (and sits down to watch a film) (Stephen's Ride Chase) (begins) (Sandy plays the piano) (while Stephen plays the xylophone) (Everyone moves to the rhythm) (and dances) (Then suddenly Boar grabs Sandy) Boar: Gotcha! (Sandy screams) Sandy: Help! Stephen Squirrelsky: Hey you! Boar: Catch me if you can! (Arrow shoots) (right at Stephen) (Crowd laughs) (at the big screen) (Boar rides away) (as Stephen goes in pursuit) (Riding on the xylophone) (and trying to stop Boar stealing Sandy) (Stephen lasso the donkey and walks across the line) (and goes to stop Boar) (Boar cuts the line) (with some pliers) Stephen Squirrelsky: Whoops! (CRASH!) (with a Wilhelm scream) (Rides on a turtle) (to chase Boar) (Everyone laugh) (at the scene) Ed: This is really funny! (Laughs) Eddy: (laughs) Yeah, so funny! (Tongueo and Rompo laugh) Edd: So hilarious! (laughs) (Stephen went into the water) (with a splash!) (Then rides on an octopus) (to catch Boar) (CatDog laugh) (the PPGs laugh) (Rocky laughs so loud) (Andrina laughs so low) (Tigger Rolled on the floor laughing) (Pooh and Piglet laugh too) (Dexter rolled on the floor laughing) (Rabbit and Eeyore laugh while jumping up and down on their seats) (Stephen was in a kangaroo) (that was in hot pursuit) (Everyone laugh very hard) (and roll over) (Stephen shoots a cannon ball at the donkey) (so hard) (Boar crashes) (and bumps) Sandy: Oof! Boar: Ow. (Stephen shoots again) (BAM!) (Boar crashes into a tree) (and gets stuck) (Birds pecked him) Boar: Ow! Hey! Get away from me! Stephen Squirrelsky: There. Sandy: That ought to take care of him. (They hop away) Boar: (flees from the tree) You've not seen the last of me! I'll get you, your crush, and others in other spoof traveling. You'll see. (The End) (as we clap and cheer) (Stephen came out) (with his girlfriend and others) (Song plays on) All: Congratulations, Mr. Stephen Squirrelsky, Congratulations to you, Congratulations, Your picture show is good, It's a hip, It's a hip, And we want to shake your hands. Congratulations, Happy Days to you, Your shows can go correct, And we hope you have a lots of great films to do, Congratulations, Stephen Squirrelsky. (Angelina came up) Angelina: Stephen, your films are successful! I'd like forward to more spoof traveling, for you're the best! (shakes hands with Stephen) (Then it was a dream) (as Stephen woke up) Stephen Squirrelsky: Huh? Dang. Just a dream. (seems pleased) (Scene ends) (and stops) Category:Episodes